The present disclosure relates to storage systems, and more specifically, to error analysis mechanisms.
Computer storage systems may encounter errors when reading or writing data from a storage device. When encountering errors that result in a failure, the storage device may initiate a warm start to collect information regarding the error and the pathway. During the warm start, the storage device may cease storage operations until the data is collected. The warm start data may be stored for field service personnel or transmitted to a remote location. Although warm starts may produce valuable error recovery and error analysis data, the warm start process itself may be disruptive and cause significant delays in storage operations, particularly when a storage device is frequently accessed.